


A Mother's Song

by speedrhino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedrhino/pseuds/speedrhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer faces her last moments alive remembering her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little side project I decided to work on for a little bit. I will be going back to The Return after this. Hope you all enjoy this.

Summer was lying in the snow with her face towards the sky. She held the hilts of her swords close to her. They were the only thing left of her weapons. She felt the warmth of her own blood  
underneath her. She was crying softly without letting out any sobs or sounds. She wasn’t crying from the pain of her wounds, but because she wasn’t going to see her precious daughter again.

“Red like roses fills my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest,” she sang. She remembered the song so well, she sang it to Ruby every night before Ruby went to bed. Ruby loved to listen to the song. Summer wanted to move; she wanted to go home; she wanted to treat her wounds so she could go home and see her daughter. It was impossible though, her spine had been broken from the wound she had suffered from the Grimm. What confused her though was why it left her alone after that. Perhaps it felt pity for a fellow mother? If it was a female anyway.

“White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test,” Summer sang the next line. She no longer felt the pain from the wound. She knew she was going to die soon; there was no arguing against it. She had broken her promise of returning to Ruby. She coughed up a bit of blood as she got feeling back. Her memories of Ruby were the only thing keeping her alive. Summer smiled as she realized that it was Ruby’s bedtime back in Patch.

“Black the beast descends from shadows,” Summer managed to get out the next line despite her body arguing. The problem with getting feeling back in her body was the fact that the pain from her wound came back, but to Summer it was worth it as long as she got to finish the song one last time. Summer took her metal symbol of a rose off of her once white cloak. She held it close to her chest and finally let out a sob. For some reason it reminded her of Ruby. Maybe it was the fact Ruby and Yang made it for her.

“Yellow beauty burns gold,” She sang the final line. She looked at the watch she wore since her final days at Beacon. It was eight in the evening back in Patch. The same time she always finished the song for Ruby when she sang it. She smiled and continued to cry for her daughter. She didn't want Ruby to grow up without a mother. She then heard the sound of the snow crunching near her.

“Summer?” She heard his voice. She tilted her head as much as she could in the direction of his voice. It was her brother Qrow. He rushed over to her as fast as he could hitting his knees on the ground behind her. "Hi Qrow," she managed to say weakly. She knew she didn't have a lot of time left. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze as he spoke, "I'm going to patch you up and bring you home! Don't worry," he said. Summer shook her head. She was glad that she could feel the warmth in Qrow's hand. "I'm not going to make it at this point. I've lost too much blood Qrow," Summer said. 

Summer coughed again as she started to lose feeling again. She smiled up at Qrow and spoke her final wishes before she died. "Qrow, you need to take Ruby and make sure she has someone to look up to. Make sure that she grows up happy," Summer requested. Qrow nodded his head. One tear fell from Qrow's face as he knew his sister was going to die. "Hey no crying now Qrow, you promised me you would stop crying when we went to Beacon," Summer said.

Qrow managed to stop himself from crying anymore and he picked Summer up. Summer couldn't feel her body screaming at her to be put down. She couldn't feel anything except a cold feeling in her body. Qrow started walking, but Summer didn't know which direction, or maybe it was at the point where she didn't care. 

Qrow walked for miles, and Summer had managed to just barely keep herself alive off will alone. She lost the ability to talk a few miles back. They were now both at the top of a tall ledge. Qrow set her down and she smiled up at him. She lifted her hand and Qrow took it happily. They stayed there in that same position for a few minutes before Summer's heart beat its final beat. Summer's hand fell to her side and her eyes closed as she let out her final breathe.

When Qrow looked in his hand he noticed that Summer had given him the metal rose that Ruby and Yang had made her. Qrow started digging with his bare hands to make a hole in the ground. His hands were cold, and they were becoming extremely dirty, but he didn't care; he just wanted to bury his sister. Qrow managed to dig the grave for Summer after about three hours of digging with just his bare hands. He set his sister in the ground and started covering the grave with the dirt. It took him about another hour to finish, but finally Summer was buried. 

Qrow pulled out his scroll and started sending a call to Ozpin. "Hello?" Ozpin asked as he picked up the phone. "Hey Ozpin, sorry for calling so early, but I need a favor," Qrow said. Qrow explained the situation about Summer's death and what he wanted done. Ozpin agreed and Qrow took one final look at Summer's grave. "I will make sure you aren't forgotten Summer," Qrow said. He managed to convince Ozpin to bring a gravestone to the location he was at. He explained that if Ozpin needed help finding it, he would help. Qrow turned and left and started heading to Summer's home to see his niece. 

\--------------------

Ruby eagerly ran to the door when she heard it open in the morning. She was up at six so that she could be the first to see her mother, so when she saw her uncle she was more than confused. "Where's mommy?" Ruby asked starting to get worried. Qrow's face explained everything she needed to know. She may have been young, but with the family she had, she understood when someone died. "No!" She can't be dead! She was the best huntress in the world!" Ruby started yelling getting scared.

Qrow got down on one knee in front of Ruby and hugged her. "I'm sorry Ruby I wasn't able to reach her in time," Qrow said. He had tears forming in his eyes. Ruby remained quiet and then hugged Qrow back. She started crying softly. "Your mother left this for you," Qrow said giving Ruby the metal rose. Ruby took it and nodded her head. At that moment Ruby's mind had been made up. She was going to be a huntress. 

Qrow taught Ruby everyday that he could how to wield a scythe. Finally Ruby made it to Signal academy and made Crescent Rose. Qrow's lessons with Ruby continued and eventually Ruby became one of the greatest students in terms of dueling at Signal. Finally, Ruby made it to Beacon, and met her greatest friends while she was there. She planned on keeping her promise of becoming a huntress and even planned on being one of the best.


End file.
